Risky Mamba
by Dont Tread On Me
Summary: When a mysetryous man comes from a future 70 years away, and anialates a Spaceport security team on Mars, Spike and the bebop crew go after him, his name? Vash, calls himself Vash the Stampede (stinks at a good sumuray, R&R, prolouge for now)


Risky Mamba  
  
Prologue: the deadly beat  
  
*Hehehe, yes, a crossover of Trigun and Cowboy Bebop. For now, it's a prologue, but if you send in enough reviews, that may change. ^_^*  
  
"Agh! Goddamn it!" Frank Whittle, security guard at one of mars' busiest spaceports said, looking down at the coffee that had been spilled in his lap. He brushed it off only to find that it had pained his fingers to do so. He growled and sat up walking to the bathroom with a mad look on his face. "Goddamn..freaking night shift..I cant get a damn thing done.and the boss knows that.he's only trying to tick me off.." Frank sighed as he grabbed a large paper towel and whipped the rest of what his now semi-burnt fingers didn't brush off. He sighed, looking into the mirror, seeing his ruined pants. "Man.." He then turned around to see an unmistakable look of a gun barrel, a black one. Frank barely had enough time to react as the gun slammed into his head, disorienting him. Frank then suddenly felt odd, like he could no longer control himself. "That's it my little spider.." A psychotic, yet young sounding voice said to him. "W-whets going on?!" Frank managed to choke out, before his brain was under complete control. He stood up, still looking shocked, and raised his pistol to the mirrors in the room, shooting them all.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Marline Roland asked a question she already knew the awn sewer to. Gunshots. She slammed her hand onto the alarm, closing the doors and locking them, knowing the airport was closed, and knowing that the culprit(s) was (were) trapped. She grabbed an MP5 off the wall rack; soon, 5 others were gone, taken by her co-workers. They were the Airport's version of a Special Weapons And Tactics team. They moved to where the gunshots were heard, an employees stall. They set up their guns so they were aimed at the front of the stall door, the laser sights aiming at the door. "Whoever you are, come out with your hands up and you wont be harmed!" suddenly, the door opened up, and the man came out with his 9MM raised. "d-die!" the man said. The Security guards had no choice. They fired, the man started to jiggle like he was doing a Latin dance, but in reality, dozens of hollow-point 9MM rounds were passing into him, and a few through him into a wall. As the door swung shut, it then swung open again, the bleeding body of Frank landed into the hall.  
  
Knives smirked at what just happened. They had acted so predictably, as most humans did. He made a small smirk as he suddenly came out from behind the corner of the door, his trench coat and cowboy hat keeping his body and face hidden from sight, as he raised his treasured Black Colt .44 to the head of a security guard..another weak and pathetic spider.  
  
Marline only had a second to grasp what had just happened, the spraying of blood, the corpse of a first, and then second comrade hitting the floor, Marline had just raised her MP5 to shoot at the man, when her gun was flung out of her hand. This person.couldn't have been human..she thought, as her partners lay dead, and she lay unarmed, her MP5 at the floor next to her. The man had flipped his gun so the barrel was in his hand. He slapped her across the face with the heavy weapon, as that instant of pain left, and the world turned black.  
  
Knives had a devious smirk. He saw a security camera in a corner, hidden away from any unscrupulous eyes. He smiled and decided to take out something else he had. It was a spray can, the color of blood. And he sprayed a crude name onto the wall. "VASH" the markings said. and he was sure, this would turn out like July, and that he could place the blame on his brother.and this would have turn him to his side.even with that damned wench filling his head with ideologies of a fairy tale land, idiocy.he knew Vash would come here.he would find a way to do so.for an idiot, he was resourceful, otherwise, he would have died long ago..he smiled and lifted the Colt and pressed on a little switch. The front of the weapon fell forward, still attached, and knives got out his Speed loader, as the girl started to wake up. He reloaded the gun and pressed his foot onto her back, as she weakly yelped. He smiled and pulled the trigger, aiming at her back. 'BLAM!' a bullet ripped through the woman's back, and left a good sized hole. She fell back into a semi-comatose state, a pool of blood forming around her. He smiled as he left the airport, his Colt twirling in his hand..  
  
*ok, this may seem a little odd right now, but I promise you like any good Anime, it will make sense in the end, or rather, close to it.* 


End file.
